Meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron DEMIGODS!
by keirbear12
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were demigods?
1. Hermione

**Hey Everybody, I'm Keirbear12. And I hope You like this story! )It's my first fanfiction so no rude comments plz!(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan) or Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)**

**_Hermione_**

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus was asking for me to go on a quest with him. I almost squealed with delight. Percy was still standing there waiting for my response. I eagerly nodded.

"Good," he sighed, "Let me go get Annabeth." As he left I felt my fake smile drop to a frown. If I had known Annabeth was coming too, I would've said no.

_Stop it! _I scolded myself _This is the perfect chance to get him with you. His pesky girlfriend will be disposed of on this quest. _

Chiron, a centaur (for you people who don't know, a centaur is a creature with a human upper half and horse lower body) spoke. "Hermione, I accept and am honored to let you come as a full member of this quest. Please help this group make it through." He bowed down and I ran to the Hermes cabin to pack.

Once finished packing, I laid down on my bed thinking. _Should I really make Percy's life horrible by killing his girlfriend on this quest? Chiron's warning was obviously said to make be back down from killing her…_

I tossed and turned all night until finally sleep found its way to me.

_DREAM_

_(I was re-imagining how Percy and I met.) _

_I was a little girl, about 12 again. I was calmly walking through and apple orchard looking for fresh Gala apples for my mom's birthday. I was baking an apple pie to celebrate. I stopped by a tree with many ripe apples. My dress blew up some. Gods it was freezing. I pulled my Jean Jacket closer together._

_Suddenly a weight crashed down into my back. I screamed in pain as I landed awkwardly on my left arm. Something snarled on top of me and I dared a glance at it. I gasped in shock. It was a Minotaur! It was obviously a baby, but still pretty big standing at about 12 foot. It was holding a club that almost touched the ground. I realized it had its foot planted on me and the earth was…Sucking me down?_

_I screamed as loud as I could, but it came out muffled for my face was half-buried in dirt and soil._

_As fast as the Minotaur had whacked me, its foot weight vanished. I stood up shakily and looked around to see if it was tricking me. I turned around as I heard another groan. I ran out into the open to see another demigod (and yes, Hermione had left Camp Half-blood for summer break, so she knew about demigods and such) dealing with the same problem she had. _

_The Minotaur had the poor guy further in the ground than I had been. I quickly searched the Jean-Jacket pocket for my flip-phone. I flipped it open and it sprang into a Mace, my Mace known as Demon. I swung it over my head and yelled, "Hey you bloody monster! Come face me!" The Minotaur turned its head. It made a grunt and started speaking (I was surprised to understand it)._

_"__What do you think you could do for him girl? He is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus and so on. Gaea is rising though. She needs his blood. You will not stop me from sending him to her."_

_I stared in shock at the demigod, Perseus Jackson?_

_I screamed and flung myself at the Minotaur wrapping Demon around his neck and pulling tightly. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it was enough for him to step off of Percy. The earth immediately stopped for no one was helping push him in. Percy jumped to his feet. He reached into his pocket of his Jeans and brought out a pen every monster and half-blood alive knew so well. _Riptide _the name flashed through my mind. _

_We battled the Minotaur together and finally it fled, cursing. I turned to Percy as he collapsed on the ground. _

_I had dragged back to our house. Sadly, I had discarded the apples, so my mom didn't get much for her birthday besides a knocked out kid to look after._

I woke with a start. I had met Percy and had saved his butt, but he still loved that excuse for a girlfriend Annabeth. I grinned evily as I got up and brought my stuff to the big house ready to leave. _Annabeth will die!_

**I hope u liked it. PLZ NO RUDE COMMENTS! It is my first ever fanfic and I just joined. :3 I will b updating soon. still getting kinks worked out :P!**

**~Keirbear12**

**PEACE**


	2. Harry

**Hey Everybody! Again, I would gladly take advice from critics but plz, no horrible or rude comments?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. They belong to RICK RIORDAN and J. K. ROWLING! Though Sarah Gorges is my Idea, as well as the plot of the story. **

**~Keirbear12 (I LOVE THESE: ~)**

**~O3o~ SO TO THE STORY: **

* * *

_**Harry**_

I was glad to see Hermione go on a quest. I was still new to the whole 'You're mother is a god and didn't die when Zeus tried to kill you' thing, but I'm glad Hermione has gotten used to it.. I swear, when she labels me, I will punch her for leaving me with her Aunt.

I ran up to Hermione when Chiron was finished speaking. "Good luck" I panted. She nodded in response and took off. I knew she was thinking about Percy Jackson, but I didn't care.

I shrugged and walked off to the Hermes Cabin. When I got there, I groaned. Sarah Gorges, an eigth Grader who had a crush on me, was sitting on my sleeping bag. This was it. She so many times tried to make out with me, but one of the members of the hermes Cabin has always stopped her. The only good thing about her is how she always is buying stuff for me (And yes I know, you all think I'm heartless, but wouldn't you want to have a rich girl buying you the latest versions of iPhones?).

I was sick of it though. It was getting out of hand. Last night, I was talking to Piper McLean about the quest, because I was asleep during most of it. Sarah had been watching and had told Jason Grace (Piper's Boyfriend) that Piper and I were making out. Jason got really mad and practily blew the roofs off his cabin. He had sprinted to the beach, where we had been. When he saw us just talking he had walked over and punched me in the face. Jason and Piper had screamed at each other until Piper noticed how bad my nose looked.

Jason was really confused after their debate, you should have seen his face.

But really, I've told Sarah every time she asks to go out on a date no. So can't she give up? I am tired of it.

I walked over to Sarah and started to say, "GET OFF OF MY SLEEPING BAG YOU-" She cut me off with a smirk. I gulped, what she do?

"What did you do, Sarah?" I demanded.

"Oh, let's just say I got the hero of Olympus angry at you for stealing his Sword and _girlfriend."_ I froze on the spot. I could see two sea-green spheres in the back of the cabin. "Why, would you do that?!" I yelped. Sarah just shrugged and showed me a picture. I dropped it and started sweating.

The picture...It was me and Annabeth making out, but we hadn't even glanced at each other that day. Percy krept out of his hiding place and stood up to me. He growled, "Why would you do that?" I cried out, "we didn't! Please! Ask annabeth. We never made out."

Percy just pushed me over, "Where is Riptide, why'd you take that?" I looked sheepishly at Sarah who was holding Riptide. "it was under his sleeping bag!" I shook my head til I was dizzy. "NO IT WASN'T! SHE PUT IT THERE TO GET BACK AT ME FROM LAST NIGHT!" Percy considered this, then he gave a slight wink and I sighed with relief. He knew about Sarah.

We walked outside ignoring Sarah's desprate atempts to persuade Percy that Annabeth and I had made out.

When we were long gone from the Hermes Cabin I asked, "How did you know Sarah was Bluffing?"

Percy didn't respond right away. He walked over to the beach and plopped down motioning for me to do the same. Percy turned his deep green eyes to me and started talking, "Sarah...had a crush on me two years ago. She tried despretly to kill Annabeth many times. I didn't know she still had feelings. This attack was provoked to seperate me from Annabeth, and to get back at you from last night." I looked out into the lake and

I let out a sigh of relief, then caught it back up again. Percy had made a point. He wasn't safe. I knew Hermione had fallen for him, but two girls after him couldn't be good. I looked back at Percy and noticed his eyes showed some sort of emotion I haven't seen in him. Fear. Fear for himself and Annabeth.

I took a deep breath, prethinking what I would say, "Percy, I'll help you get through this. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll help." Percy smiled. "Thanks man."

We both got up and trudged back to our cabins. When I got to the Hermes cabin, everyone stopped in their tracks looking just above his head. One of them gasped. "He's been claimed!"

**Well, that's chapter two. Don't ya'll just love cliffies? Don't jump in one tho O3o. Anyway, read and review! And I would love having ideas that would help with Ron. I need who his godly father (AND YES ITS HIS FATHER). I will update as soon as I can. **

**~keirbear12 **

**PEACE!**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I am sorry to say, but I'm putting this fanfic on hold. School work has just been really busy lately and I have many tests of sorts. So sorry, but plz R&R! **


End file.
